The mission
by akasakufan332
Summary: What is going on with these visions I hate this. I said while rubbing my head in annoyance. Maybe because something wrong I don't know. Suck at Summaries read the story its better. Rated M because of my fan character's cussing and Shadow's cussing


"Momma,have you ever been in love?" asked a little girl with sapphire eyes.

I looked down at the little girl and shook my head,"No,and I'm not your momma."

The little girl looked at me then shook her head at me,"Yes you are.I mean you raised me after my real momma died."

I looked at her then back at the playground that the orphanage I was at the kids were playing on the swings and twirling around on the mircale-round.I looked back down at Sapphire and asked,"Why don't you go play with the other kids?''

She looked back at me with her big sapphire eyes and said,"Cause you'll be leaving to go on a mission again today."

I looked at her and then turned my head away and looked back at the other kids_.If only people saw the joyness in these kids not the strongness,likeness,and the ability they can do_,I thought.

I stood up and picked up Sapphire,and walked to the tire swing over near the lake.I setted Sapphire on the tire swing,then started to push her.I looked out over the lake and saw the border to where the invisble gate put that thing up when the owners started to re-open the orphanage.I started coming back here again because how many kids have been running away and was getting killed before they could get to the border." ! !" I heard from behind me.

I twisted around just in time to see running towards .Crossfur is one of the wasn't one of the people who agreed on the invisble fence and killing the runaways before they got to the border,that was her husband .I hate that man I swear I do.

grabbed my shoulders breathing real heavy from running the long looked at me right in eyes and said,"Your boss has came to send you to your new mission."

I nodded then looked back at Sapphire and picked her up,and walked back to the I setted Sapphire down,and started to walk away she grabbed my hand and told me to stay there so I did and waited for her to come back.

When she came back she took my hand and put something in it,then ran off I was walking to my boss I looked at what Sapphire gave was a golden locket with my birthstone gem colored heart in the middle,when I opened it I saw a picture with all of the orphans in the orphanage smiling and making a heart sign in the picture.I smiled then I put the locket around my neck and clasped it.

When I arrived in the main lobby of the orphanage I saw my boss looking at his pocket watch."Sir."I said

He looked up,"Shelby,are you ready?" he asked while putting his pocket watch away.

I nodded,then followed him out of the I was out of the orphange I looked up at the roof and saw the children waving good-bye to me with tears running down their cheeks.I looked up them and smiled to re-ansure them that I will be ok while waving good-bye.

When we got to the border there was a car waiting for us to drive us to the got in and started to drive away.I looked back at the orphanage and watched it get smaller and smalller until it disappered behind a hill.I turned around and sighed ,and sat in a silence until we got to the airport with a private jet waiting for me to aboard and fly me to my mission.

After we got to the airport my boss said his far wells then I walked inside I stopped and had a vision of me on the jet,but it instead of flying it was crashing into an the vision went away I walked into the waiting room instead of the jet because my visions are always right for some reason and I hated it.

When I was sitting in the waiting room a little girl ran up to a young man about looked down at her and asked if she was ready to get on the little girl just nodded her head and walked away with the man,but the little girl dropped something on the I got up to see what it was I heard the doors to the entrance of the plane shut.I quickly picked up the thing the little girl dropped and ran to the doors and sneaked past the door keeper,and ran to give the little girl her thing.

When I got outside I saw the plane running down the lane.I sighed then walked back inside still being un-noticed.I took my seat again then looked down at the thing the little girl dropped,and noticed it was a small I looked closer and said Sissy on must be her name I said under my I looked back up to the departers of the planes I had a vision of a Sissy,the little girl,looking through all her suit cases and asking the man if he had seen her emerald that her mother gave her for good luck.I snapped out of it when I heard the jet di0934 was going down.

I got up and then remembered something I heard in the I heard was a woman yelling that it was good to be back in Station Square.I snapped my fingers then ran to the ticket booth."When the next departer for Station Square?" I asked the woman behind the desk.

She typed something in the computer then looked back up and said,"At 3:00 P.M.,ma'am."

"I'll like a ticket please."I said.

She nodded then gave me a ticket.I went and sat down and looked at the emerald.I turned it over and looked at the back.I saw it had words carved into it it read Don't give up follow your dreams. I studied it for a minute then put it in my pocket then leaned my head back and tried to remember my mother and father but all I got was horrific parents were killed infront of ever since that day I don't cry or show mercy on those who attack me.I don't smile and my heart is my right eye that is covered with my bangs I have two scares going over my demon eye and over my my family was killed I took shelter in a forest called Dark Souls and thats where I met Mephiles.

Mephiles didn't like me at first but after seeing how I show no mercy on my victims and how I fought he started treating my like a little sister and started calling me Black Melody because my voice could memorize a few years Mephiles left the forest and that was the last time I saw a couple monthes passed I left also, and went searching for a job and I got one at G.U. gave me shelter and weapons and treated me like a human even if i was a white and black wolf with dark forest green eyes.

After I got on the plane I sat near the back with a window seat.I looked out the window only to see my fur and wolf ears with black tips at the top,bangs covering my right eye,dark forest green eyes,navy blue choker and the locket Sapphire gave me,a bloody red and black tack top Mckenna gave me for my 18th birthday and yet it still fits me at the age 21,but the chest area expanded a lot,black jeans with a silver chain coming out of my right front pocket and into the back right one,dark purple and black gloves Mckenna also gave me,same white and black wolf tail, and crazy white and black mid back hair.

It was a five hour flight,and also a annoying one because the little boy sitting next to me was always pulling on my I got off the plane I walked around the airport for a bit the left to find a hotel I got outside I saw someone I hadn't seen in like forever."Emily?" I said.

The woman looked up in surprise and ran to hug me.I pryed her off me in ten seconds when she asked,"What are you doing here?"

"I came here because I'm going to give this emerald to a little girl named Sissy cause she dropped at the airport."I said.

She nodded then asked if I needed a place to stay.I nodded."Well you can stay with me." she said then started pushing me to her convertable.

When we arrived at her place she showed me around and asked if I was hungry from the long flight.I shook my head and asked if I could use her laptop to contact my nodded then went into the kitchen,and I went into my room she lended to me and opened her laptop and contacted my boss and told him everything that happened."You alright?" he asked.

I nodded then said where I was at and nodded and told me to be alright.I nodded then closed the laptop,and setted on the desk next to my bed.I leaned back on the bed and thought for a couple of minutes then got up and ran downstairs to Emily and asked if my motorcycle was still nodded and gave me my keys and went back to the kitchen.

I started my motorcycle and setted off to the mall.I needed clothes if I was going to stay here for a couple of I had at least 5,000 dollars on me and 200,000 dollars on my credit and debit cards.

When I arrived at the mall I shopped for everything I I arrived at the electronic store I saw the little girl that dropped the I walked by her I dropped th emerald in her pocket and walked I walked out the store with a new phone and a nooke I saw the little girl I gave the emerald back to was jumping up and down for looked to the man and said,"Look Silver I found my emerald.

He smiled at her and said,"I'm glad you found and now lets go."I saw them walk away and for just a second I smiled but it faded away.

I walked into the parking lot and put my stuff in the storage space I built on my motorcycle.

When I arrived back at Emily's house and went up into my room and laid I laid there I looked at the cieling when I felt a wet substance fall down my face._A tear._I I looked in the mirror in the bathroom blood red tears were flowing down my face like a waterfall.

Why am I crying?"Cause your in love." said a voice.

I closed my eyes and saw my mentor Wolf.I looked at him sternly,"What are you doing here you promised to leave me the hell what the hell are you here.?"I asked.

"Ohhh I see someone is pissed off." he said while smirking.

"You jack ass why the fuck are you my damn question." I said growling at him.

He smiled wickly at me then lashed his claws at me,but I blocked him and ended up with drawing my knife and slit his neck."You killed me you you BITCH!"he yelled.

I looked at him then disappered when I opened my wolf ears started to twitch."Shelby I'm going out with my ?"Emily yelled.

"Yeah fine." I yelled back.

When I looked outside and saw the full moon.I then jumped out the window and ran into the I got into the forest I changed into my were-wolf form.

After I changed I felt a pang of hurt in my gut._This is the first._I thought.

I followed this fealling until I came upon a big I looked up I felt something wet drop on my I wipped up the wet substance,it was blood.I bent down and took a dip sniff and followed the scent all the way to the top and found a black and red hedgehog bleeding.

I looked at him then he vanished and I felt my body vanish in the eyes shot open then I sat up and looked around.A dream I thought.I quickly got up and ran downstairs totally forgetting I was only in my bra and underwear.I ran into the living room and grabbed my nokke and ran back upstairs with out being noticed.

"Computer are you there?" I asked.

"Yes." it said back.

"Look up a black and red hedgehog."I said.

"30 respondeds have been found."said the computer.

I looked down the list and one of them caught my eye,"Computer bring up number 29."I said.

The computer showed a biography and a picture of the name is Shadow and is !I I looked at the picture really close you could see that he looked just like the boy I saw in my dream."Computer Shut down."I said.

I was about to run out of my room when I noticed I wasn't dressed.I rolled my eyes for being so stupid then ran back to get I was dressed I ran downstairs and ran into the living to find Emily and her boyfriend sucking faces.I gagged to get their both looked at me blushing really hard that they both looked like tomatoes."Is all my cars here?" I asked Emily.

She nodded in her response.

**This is my second fanfic please don't flame and hate me :( My first one sucked I know but please don't hate me any way I'll be making more chapters in a few days..**


End file.
